A Hunters Holiday
by velntricdragon
Summary: Evil doesn't take a Holiday. This is evident when Ellen forces Sam and Dean to join her, Jo and Ash for thanksgiving and they are interrupted by a young man.  Warning: Sexual Content.


Title: A Hunters Holiday

Author: velntricdragon

Rating: M

Reasoning: Sexual Content

Status: Complete

Parings: Dean/Jo

A/N: Okay so yeah, Every now and then while I'm working on a story I have to take a break from the soul dedication on that single story if I don't I get frustrated and end up saying screw the story and wrap it u long before I want to, since that's not what I want to end up happening with Family Ties I sat down today and did some writing. This is going to be a one-shot but I might expand on it later if people like it enough. I know the hooking Dean up with Jo is out of my normal paring range. But occasionally it has to happen. The events of this story takes place before the events of the episode in season two titled "No Exit." So here it is. My first One-Shot ever….literally. For some reason the formating from when i first typed this out on my word processor was deleted during the upload process. So I had to readd the lines for the time lapse or scene change in the story line. Hopefully the line helps you guys keep track of it easier. Please review and tell me what you think if you think you would like to see this story continued then let me know. I am more than willing to expand on it with a sequel story containing chapters. Love to all~velntricdragon

**A Hunters Holiday**

Dean's breath quickened his body shiver at the silk like touch of Jo's fingers. He never thought this was going to happen. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. Grinning Joe leaned in her soft full lips colliding with Dean's enthralling them in the heat of passion. Dean felt the moan rise up into his chest as he wrapped his arms around Jo tight. Rolling them both over. While lifting off her blouse. He needed to feel the contact of there bare skin touching, and Jo was all to happy to oblige his request removing her bra right after her blouse was thrown to the floorboard of the impala. Neither of them had expected this to happen when Ellen Havel invited, well more like ordered Sam and Dean to be at the roadhouse this thanksgiving.

The two's lips collided again the passion of the kiss growing deeper every passing second as Dean's hand wondered cupping Jo's breast. Joe couldn't stop it she moaned deeply into the kiss she had no idea that sex could be more than intercourse right off the bat. She had never been with anyone who would spend the time with the foreplay. Most men she had been with wanted just one thing and one thing only. They were selfish compared to Dean. They always put there needs before hers, but Dean wasn't like that. He was putting her first. Her pleasure, her innermost desires first and it felt amazing. She didn't want it to stop. They both knew that Ellen wasn't stupid, they both knew that she had seen them sneek off together. But she hadn't come after them with a shot gun yet so Jo figured she was being nice due to the holiday season.

Dean broke the passion of the kiss, moving to Jo's neck, following the delicate line of the collar bone kissing his way down to her sternum. His hand gently massaging her breast. "O god Dean." Jo spoke softly. She never knew this would feel so good. She didn't realize that a hunter could be so giving when enthralled in the heat of passion.

Dean felt himself growing harder. Groaning he attempted to will his growing erection away temporarily. Succeeding as he continued to kiss his way down Joe's chest. His lips and tongue replacing his hand on one of her breasts. Jo's body quivered at the feel of Dean's tongue on her bare breast. "F..f…fuck Dean." She gasped. Dean grinned he knew in his mind that she was ready. Moving he stole one quick kiss before his finger ran gently down her side find there way to the waist of her pants. Jo quivered she knew what was coming but she didn't care. The pleasure was to great to stop there actions now, even if she had wanted to she couldn't. Dean grinned up at her as if he knew what she was thinking as he slowly undid her pants. Lowering her zipper with his one tooth at a time with his own teeth.

Jo bucked involuntarily at the pleasure of the vibration. Her hips pushing up into Dean. "MORE!" She called out at the same time. Dean grin all to happy to give her what she wanted he quickly finished removing her pants before making his way back up to her breast kissing and biting at it at the same time. Slowly he moved away from her breast kissing his way down in a straight line following the contours of her toned yet still feminine body. Stopping at the thin line of her thong. He grinned as he slid two fingers under the two straps lowering his hands and the thong with them.

He gently teased her a bit as he removed his clothes evening the score. They were both completely naked now. Dean was ready to make his entry, ready to pleasure Jo with every inch of his being. "W..w…wait.." Jo said sitting up. She had been so caught up in the moment she hadn't bothered to ask him if he had a condom before they started. "Protection?" she questioned through panting breaths. Dean sunk his head he knew he didn't have any condoms with him. He had used the last one five day's before. But he wasn't going to tell Jo that. "No.. I'm sorry" He said moving off of Jo to allow her to move and get dressed.

"O Fuck it!" Jo said after a few minutes grabbing Dean thrusting there lips into a deep fiery kiss. "I don't care i've got birth control." She grinned whispering into Dean's ear. "I want to feel you, every inch of you deep inside of me." She moaned at the gentle touch of Dean's skin on her. "A…are you sure?" Dean questioned not objecting to her request but

wanting to make sure that she was okay positive that she wanted this. He didn't want her to feel that she had to do this. Jo nodded grabbing Dean's hips thrusting hers upwards toward him. Dean felt himself slip deep inside of Jo. Jo moaned at the pressure of Dean's massive cock entering her body. She loved it, and she knew that Dean could see that in her eye's as the widened. Smiling Dean stole a quick kiss before propping himself up already starting to move out of her then back in slowly as he knew his size and he didn't want to hurt her. Far from it, even through he wouldn't admit it to anyone he truly did love this girl.

The seconds turned to minutes the minutes to hours both moaning. Rattling the already fogged up windows of the impala with each earth shattering moan and groan coming from the lovers.

Ellen stuck her head out the front door of the Roadhouse. She wasn't stupid she knew what Dean and her daughter were doing but she just couldn't bring her self to care right now. This was the boy's first actual thanksgiving in years. Hell it was her first thanksgiving in years and she was just happy that it was happening. Even if Dean and her Daughter were in the backseat of Dean and Sam's impala fucking like a pair of rabbits. She laughed slightly at the sight of the fogged up windows before turning and walking back into the road house.

"They still going at it?" Sam questioned looking at Ellen. "Yeah the impala is still rockin. And I mean that literally and not just because it's one sexy beast of a car." Ellen replied as she lightly patted Sam on the back. "Just wait Sam, one day Dean will be asking the same thing about you and some girl in the back of that car." She continued as she walked around into the kitchen to continue with Dinner. It was almost done and she knew Dean and Joe would be Starving when they finished there extra curricular activity. Sam laughed turning to help Ellen. "I don't think so." He replied.

* * *

"F..FUCK DEAN!" Jo called out loud enough to wake the dead. Normally she would be faking a lot of this. The other men she had been with didn't care about her. But Dean sure as hell did. He wanted her to be as satisfied as he knew he would be. He kept changing up his rhythm on her. Kept twisting trying to find her most sensitive spot. He knew that every spot was sensitive but he also knew there was one particular spot that was more than others. He wanted her to reach her climax before him and he knew he could do it. Even if it took another six hours he would get her there. But he knew it wouldn't take that long.

"O GOD THERE!" Jo called out the pitch of her voice almost high enough to break the window. Dean smiled stealing another kiss as he continued ensuring to hit that exact spot ever few seconds. It wasn't long before he felt Jo's nails digging deep into his back. Demanding that he go harder and faster, and again he was happy to oblige. "FUCK!" they both called at the same time. Dean couldn't hold back anymore and apparently neither could Jo. The two lovers hit there climax at the same point. Jo's hand slamming against the window of the car leaving a fresh hand print in the fog covered window.

* * *

Sam and Ellen were finishing the preperations. Carrying the dishes to the counter of the bar as Ash set a few tables right next to each other. Leaving enough space for the each of the five in attendance. It wasn't long until Dean and Jo came through the door there fingers entangled with each other. Sam and Ellen smiled at them while Ash shot a "What the fuck?" look at them. The two lovers laughed releasing a soft sight of relief that that Sam and Ellen both approved and had no problem with what had just happened and what would continue to happen in the future.

"Thanksgiving is suppose to be a time for family, and we are lucky. Ash you know you are family to me and Joe. Sam and Dean you boys are wonderful. Your brothers, and your bond is stronger than that of a normal pair of brothers. But you are also family, and though we are not related by blood. Family is still family and it is still thanksgiving, I want you all to know how thankful and grateful I am to have you all in mine and Jo's lives. I love you all." Ellen began as the group sat down at the table there plates full of food.

The five looked at each other thinking of all that they had been through up to this point. All that Ash had helped Sam and Dean on. Flashbacks of when Sam and Dean first broke into the road house flooding all there minds. They let out a laugh as they began to eat and talk about things. Each hunter exchanging stories of there families with the others.

A scream rang out echoing through the Roadhouse as a pounding began on the now locked door. "HELP! PLEASE LET ME IN!" the voice of a young man called. He knew some one was there. He could hear the laughter inside. Four of the group exchanged glances as Ellen jumped from her spot running to the door almost knocking tables over in the process. Dean moved behind her a shotgun in his hand cocked and ready to fire. They couldn't ignore the call for help but they couldn't be to careless even demon's knew about the road house and it could be a trap for all they knew. The pounding and cries for help stopped as seconds before Ellen threw the door open.

A young red haired man no older than 19 pushed through past Ellen and Dean running to a corner of the room. Hiding under one of the tables tears stream from his crystal blue eyes. Sam and Jo quickly jumped up as Ellen and Dean stepped outside Dean handing Ellen the small revolver that he kept tucked in his jeans. The pair walked around the area for a few moments.

"Hey….sweaty its okay." Joe said as she reached for the young man who pulled away instantly attempting to hide behind the think post of the table. "Shhh…its okay were not going to hurt you. My names Sam." Sam said moving toward the young man expecting him to pull away again like he had done with Jo.

The boy's tears streamed from his face as he lunged at Sam. Wrapping his arms around him almost knocking him off balance. It took the newcomer a few seconds to realize that the two he had brushed bye had left the building and were outside. It was already nightfall. "O GOD!" He called the tears streaming down his face more. "G…G…G…Get them back in here!" he struggled to say looking at Sam. "V…V…V…Vampire!" was all he could muster up the breath to say. Sam shot a look at Jo who turned and ran. Grabbing a machete in the process.

* * *

"DEAN!" Ellen called as Dean was thrown across the field. The creature was moving to fast for her to get a lock on it. Not that shooting it would do much good. Jo could hear the sounds of the struggle from across the field. She broke into a run screaming for her lover and mother. She arrived to find Ellen kneeling on the ground beside Dean. The creature no where to be found. "She ran off…It was a vampire." Ellen said as she looked at her daughter panicked by the sight of her lover laying motionless on the ground. "I…is he dead?" Joe asked scared to know the answer. "No he's just knocked unconscious. She didn't bit him. He'll be fine." Ellen said as she and Jo picked dean up throwing his arms around there shoulders to drag him back to the roadhouse.

* * *

Sam sat there his arms wrapped around the young man who had buried his head into Sam's chest the tears still flowing from his eyes. Sam didn't know what to do. He couldn't get the young man to talk. He also didn't understand how he had managed to get away from a vampire. He stood there rubbing the man's back his hand moving in circles. His scent was oddly arousing to Sam. But he didn't expect anything else. He was gay after all. He just hadn't told anyone. He had just been with Jessica to not have to admit to his true feelings, and it did truly fall for her over time. But that was besides the point, he had to figure out what happened to this young man, and he had to figure it out soon.

He let out a sigh still holding the young man when the door flung open. "ASH!" both Jo and Ellen called out at the same time pulling Dean's unconscious frame through the door. Ash jumped running from Sam and the newcomer to Ellen and Joe grabbing Dean from them so that they could quickly clear a table for him to lay on. Sam looked up at them not wanting to leave the terrified young man alone. "W…what happened?" he questioned dreading the question as he looked at what appeared to be a lifeless Dean. "He's fine just unconscious. The fucking fang threw my man across the field. That bitch is fucking dead!" Jo growled shocking both Sam, Ash and her mother by calling Dean her man. The young man unburied his face from Sam's chest and screamed a sobbing cry out furiously apologizing to Jo for bringing this onto these strangers.

Ellen saw the tears streaming from his eyes. She knew something more than him having just escaped or fear was going on. She smiled sweetly. "Ash get me some water please." She said looking back at the long haired genius standing by Jo and Dean. Ash nodded running back toward the counter grabbing a glass and filling it with in seconds.

"Sweetheart, its okay…Everything's fine your safe. He's okay I promise you. My names Ellen." She said as she lightly touched the young man. He looked into her eyes seeing nothing but honesty in them as he let go of his embrace of Sam. Jo let out a sigh walking over to the newcomer. "I'm Jo, this is my mother. The man behind the bar is Ash, and that's Dean." She said as she motioned to the unconscious figure on the pushed together tables. Smiling softly toward the man. Why hadn't she thought of it before. He was scared, they were strangers and this man reacted with fear to the ones who tried to touch him and hadn't introduced themselves yet.

The man's crystal blue eye's darted from one person to another settling in on Sam meting his beautiful eyes. Sam gazed back nodding his head slightly as if he were mentally commanding the boy to speak. He opened his mouth slight gasps for breath ringing out as Ash walked with the glass of water handing it to him. He quickly grabbed the glass drenching himself with the excess as he gulped it down as quickly as he could before looking around again. He hadn't felt safe in so long but for some reason in this room with these people he felt safe felt like he could be calm and collected. Sam looked at him again

lightly touching his shoulder trying to figure the young man out. "Tray." Was all the young man was able to muster up. Jo nodded extending her hand speaking softly to the man as she helped him to a standing position.

"Tray, I know this is hard but I have to ask you. How did you manage to get away from that evil son of a bitch?" Jo asked as Sam moved away to check on his brother. "I….I don't know I just ran….ran as fast as I could. God I thought she was dead. I didn't know that she would come back it didn't look like the fan had turned her." The boy spoke tears flooding from his eyes again. "We hunted the thing down. We cut its head off. But not until it killed her." The boy spoke as clearly as day. The tone of his voice upset but his words indicating that he was a hunter like those in the room. "How long has it been since you've hunted." Ellen asking recognizing the mark of a hunter in the man's voice.

"Five years now. I was only 14 on my first and last hunt. My mother drug my sister and I around for years trying to find the thing. She would check us into a motel then leave for weeks at a time. Leaving my sister and I alone. My sister was the oldest of us. She pulled me from the fire that killed my father when I was six months old. My first hunt was when we finally tracked the fang that killed my father and set fire to the house while I was in my nursery. We killed that fang but by the time my sister and I got to where it was. It had killed my mother. Or at least we thought he had. We didn't realize that she had been turned. The change must have been delayed. Cause we buried my mother that night. I was 14 my sister was 18. We stopped hunting, traveling around until my sister was able to find a job. She got us an apartment and took care of me. That was five years ago. My sister was o god!" the man burst into tears again. "The vampire, she broke into the apartment. I was asleep in my room. My sister in the living room watching TV. I woke up to a struggle. My sister calling for me to stay hidden. I looked out of my room. I saw it all. My mother attacking my sister. I could see the fangs as clear as day. As white as pearls. The sound of her hissing I can still hear it. I watched her bit my sister draining her. I ran, I just ran jumping through my window and out to the car. I started it and drove. That was four days ago. My mother, I watched her following me through the rearview mirror. I didn't stop until I ran out of gas four hours ago. I started to run…I ended up here." The boy spoke through his tears bringing the hunters up to speed on what was going on.

Sam had frozen looking deep into the boy's eyes. He had to be able to manipulate time or something with his mind. It was the only way he could have gotten away from the vampire. They were to fast, if his mother had been following him chasing him she would have attacked. She could have easily caught that car. A vampires speed was greater than that of a cheetah, and there drive for the most basic of needs. The need to feed, and then there was the fire when he was six months old. He knew something was off. He just couldn't place his finger on it. The demon…he had possessed the reaper to bring Dean back Could he have possessed a vampire to throw anyone off his trail? Sam exchanged a glance of concern with Ellen who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "Looks like I have a hunt to do. I'm sorry Tray but she's a vampire. She's evil I have to kill her." Sam said as he turned digging through Deans pockets grabbing the keys to the impala. "Ellen did you see which way she ran off?" Sam questioned. "I'm going with you." Ellen replied as she grabbed a bag of supplies from behind the counter. With that the two were off. There holiday ruined. Both of them thinking that evil doesn't take a holiday and how stupid they were to think that they would be able to.


End file.
